Distraction
by kh-love612
Summary: Riku could feel the darkness tempting him still. He knew that's all he needed to escape the stifling island life keeping him discontent.  But sometimes, all it takes is someone who's willing to love you to chase away the darkness. Riku/Xion, One Shot, AU


Ooo, first fic.

So, even though I love Kingdom Hearts and everything in it, I still think that the story went off the deep end a couple of times in 365/2 days. Because of that, let's pretend that Xion's character concept is not as WTF inducing as it was in the game. Also, everyone knows Xion and Riku belong together. And by everyone I mean me.

Feel free to send me feedback! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would be a lot dirtier.

* * *

Perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised. Perhaps when he had listened to Sora's reassurances, as well as those of Kairi's, that Ansem and his darkness would never have power over him any longer, he should have hesitated. He should have known that it was too good to be true.

Standing by the papou tree where his journey into darkness had started, Riku looked out into the vast ocean, glittering with the last vestiges of sunlight as the sun sank further and further into the horizon.

How amusing that he had been to so many worlds, witnessed so many cultures, experienced so many things, understood the utter vastness of the universe, and yet was back on this tiny little island enclosed by the rapidly dimming horizon. He took a deep breath. No matter how much he tried, this trapped feeling would not disappear.

However, Riku was well aware that that didn't have to be the case. He could still feel the seductive tendrils of darkness twisting around his heart, ready to wrap him in their grasp at a moment's notice. The temptation was there. Behind the easy smiles he gave to Sora, Kairi, and the others, and despite his insistences about how great it was to be back, he knew all he needed to get out of this suffocating place was waiting for his word right next to his heart. He knew better—he did. He wouldn't give into the darkness again. But why couldn't he just be content like his friends were.

Lost in thought, Riku didn't notice a petite figure approach him—even when it stopped right behind him.

He did notice, however, when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, startling him out of his thoughts. A head rested against his shoulders, and he heard a soft sigh.

"Sora came by with Kairi and cooked dinner with a new recipe earlier today. There's plenty of leftovers and I'm not brave enough to try it alone in case someone needs to call the hospital."

It was as if a brand new feeling blossomed from within him. His lips twitched upwards.

"And what did Kairi say?"

"She effectively distracted Sora and got both me and her from eating it."

"Distracted?"

"Mmm," she said pulling away. Riku turned around and gazed down on smiling bright blue eyes. "The same way I was planning on distracting you."

His eyebrow went up at this. "Oh?"

Her hands came up and fisted themselves in his jacket and tugged. The tug was playful, and she had put no strength in it, but understanding the message, he allowed himself to be pulled down. Her blue eyes met his own aquamarine ones in amusement and something else that made his pulse quicken in anticipation. Her lips quirked into a smirk, and her breath ghosted across his lips as she spoke.

"You know, Riku, when a man and a woman love each other and want to distract one another-"

She didn't get further, as Riku closed the gap between them and his lips descended upon hers. A far cry from the shy girl she had once been, Xion made a low sound of approval and wrapped her arms around his neck as he gathered her firmly against his own body.

It was only the random (and obnoxious) "ow-ow!" a passerby shouted out that broke the couple apart, both grinning sheepishly at each other.

"So we have Sora's cooking to look forward to tonight?" Riku asked, his voice already husky.

Xion rolled her eyes in jest. "I guess I didn't distract you enough. We're going to have to use some advanced techniques."

With that she turned around and pulled him towards their apartment, her fingers securely laced with his.

If Sora had been the cook, their kitchen was sure to be in shambles. But he had stopped caring about that a while back, just as he had stopped caring about needing to leave the island and darkness lurking so close to his heart.

All he was thinking about was Xion, and her "advanced techniques", and how they could develop them far into the night. And suddenly, with Xion, life seemed good again.


End file.
